harrypotterfandomcom_no-20200213-history
Fabeldyr og hvor de er å finne (film)
Fabeldyr og hvor de er å finne er en filmtriologi basert på boken med samme navn av J.K. Rowling.P3.no: Ny fimtrilogi fra Harry Potter universet. Filmen følger eventyret til magizoologen Salmander Fisle (spilt av Eddie Redmayne) der han reiser rundt for å dokumentere magiske dyr. Boken til Fisle blir senere pensum på Galtvort. Før filmpremiere J.K. Rowling har sagt at filmen vil starte i New York, rundt 1920, sytti år før Harry Potter-serien. På senere tidspunkt har det kommet nøyaktig årstall, som er 1926.https://www.pottermore.com/news/everything-we-have-learned-about-fantastic-beasts Filmen ble nesten en dokumentar. Det finnes 75 magiske vesener i boken, men ingen typiske filmplott så det var da filmskaperne bestemte å lage en dokumentar. Når J.K. Rowling fikk høre det, kom hun opp med en annen ide, før hun begynte å skrive manus selv. Dette er første gang Rowling skriver filmmanus. Skuespillerne fikk selv noe å si i valget med hvilken tryllestav karakterene deres skulle ha. Eddie Redmayne følte at Salmander skulle ha en enkel tryllestav med trekjerne, mens Katherine Waterston følte at det var riktig å gi sin karakter en avansert tryllestav. https://www.pottermore.com/news/everything-we-have-learned-about-fantastic-beasts Sammendrag Det er noe mystisk som truer med å avsløre trolldomssamfunnet i New York anno 1926. Når Salmander Fisle nærmer seg slutten på en verdensreise for å forsøke å redde fabeldyr, slipper gompen Jacob Kowalski uforvarende løs noen av dem. Oppdraget med å redde fabeldyrene fører en umake gruppe helter på kollisjonskurs med mørke krefter. Beskrivelse av Karakterer thumb|[[Salmander Fisle avbildet i midten.]] thumb|De fire hovedkarakterene. thumb|Salmander Fisle i [[Salmander Fisle sin koffert|kofferten sin.]] thumb|Salmander og Jacob studerer fabeldyret [[tretryting.]] thumb|Salmander Fisle og Tina Goldstein. *'Salmander Fisle' (spilt av Eddie Redmayne) – er forfatter av boken Fabeldyr og hvor de er å finne og jobber i det britiske magidepartementet. Han er beskrevet som eksentrisk og innadvendt. *'Porpentina "Tina" Goldstein' (spilt av Katherine Waterston) – er en ambisiøs arbeidstaker ved USAs Magiske Kongress (aka MACUSA) som møter Salmander. Hun er henvist til et kontor langt under hennes evner etter at hun slo opp med feil person. Hun lengter etter å kjempe for det som er rett. Beskrevet som en jordnær person.Karakterer fra Fabeldyr og hvor de er å finne (film) *'Queenie Goldstein' (spilt av Alison Sudol) – er Tina's yngste søster og romkamerat. Hun kan lese andre tanker.Alt vi vet om Fabeldyr og hvor de er å finne (film) *Jacob Kowalski (spilt av Dan Fogler) – er en optimistisk maggløs fabrikkarbeider som blir introdusert til trollmannsverden når han møter Salmander. Han drømmer egentlig om eget bakeri. *'Mary Lou' (spilt av Samantha Morton) – *'Credence' (spilt av Ezra Miller) – er en rampete adoptivsønn til Mary Lou. *'Percival Graves' (spilt av Colin Farrell) – *'Modesty' (spilt av Faith Wood-Blagrove) – er en hjemsøkt ung jente med evne til å se dypt inni folk. *'Seraphina Picquery' (spilt av Carmen Ejogo) - er president ved MACUSA ("The Magical Congress of the United States of America"). *'Henry Shaw Sr.'' (spilt av Jon Voight) – *'Henry Shaw Jr.' (spilt av Josh Cowdery) – *'Gnarlack' (spilt av Ron Perlman) – *'Mrs Goldstein' spilt av Fanny Carbonnel) – Mor til "Tina" og Queenie Goldstein. *'Chastity' (spilt av Jenn Murray) – Fabeldyr Liste over fabeldyrene som er med i filmene (fyll inn etter hvert): Videoer thumb|center|335 px Se også *Fabeldyr og hvor de er å finne (reel) Referanser og fotnoter *http://www.fantasticbeasts.com de:Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind (Film) es:Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos (película) fi:Ihmeotukset ja niiden olinpaikat (elokuva) fr:Les Animaux fantastiques (film) en:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (film) he:חיות הפלא והיכן למצוא אותן (סרט) it:Animali fantastici e dove trovarli (film) ja:ファンタスティック・ビーストと魔法使いの旅 nl:Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them pl:Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć (film) pt-br:Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam (filme) ru:Фантастические твари и где они обитают sv:Fantastiska vidunder och var man hittar dem (film) uk:Фантастичні звірі і де їх шукати (фільм) zh:神奇动物在哪里 (电影) Kategori:Filmene